horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn
Marilyn '''(real name '''Alice) is a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay, ''ZombieApocalypse''. She is portrayed by Melanie Putzo. Pre-Apocalypse She lived in Maryland before the apocalypse, she came from a middle-to-upper class family and lived with her parents and sister. She had a boyfriend named Nate, although he was bitten and turned at some point. Not much else is known about her background. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Day of the Dead" Marilyn spotted Virginia, Texas, and Canada when they entered Siden, she followed them for a bit and decided to bail them out when they were attacked by using a carjack to open a broken shutter. When she saw that Canada had been bitten, she pulled the jack out from under the shutter, deciding his fate and causing his death. She then ran back to the home base, leading the two surviors there. "Missing" Following where the last episode left off, Marilyn locked herself, Texas, and Virginia inside the base and proceeded to walk over to a table and begin fiddling with a few blades. Still furious over Canada's death, Texas tried to get her to explain herself and yelled at her. When he got no response, he grabbed her which caused her to jerk her arm out of his grasp and finally respond. She said that he was bitten and it had to be done, Virginia suggested amputating the bitten area and Marilyn stated that wouldn't work, sounding hurt when she did. The sound of their voices drew Penn, Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell's attention downstairs, Talla began to freak out and yell at Marilyn about bringing others there. She said they could be dangerous and that they didn't have enough food. The girls went back and forth before finally Penn diffused the situation and called a meeting upstairs. Texas and Virginia waited downstairs while the five of them went upstairs to discuss the possiblity of the two newcomers staying, however Talla felt that her opinion did not matter and left, which made it a unanimous decision to give them a chance. Marilyn headed back downstairs, not shortly after followed by Roswell who began to talk to Virginia. He picked up on Virginia's sadness and was trying to cheer her up, not with much luck however. Marilyn chimed in saying, "you never really get over the pain of death, you just make room for it." After that, Roswell and Virginia left the room as he was giving her a tour. Meanwhile, Texas had been called upstairs and just came back down with Tacoma, she gave him a hunting knife before they left again, and she locked the door behind them. "Bang" Marilyn sat with the others, listening to Texas tell a story from his past. She laughed and had a good time with the others, eventually moving away from them and walking over to Penn to ask why he was staying away from everyone else. He revealed that he was worried that everything couldn't stay the way it was right at that moment, calm and peaceful. She kissed him on his cheek and reassured him he was doing a good job as their leader, not knowing how to respond he thanked her and went back outside to watch over the place. Soon after that, Talla came into the room and announced to the group that Virginia had become suicidal, Marilyn was worried but was glad they were going to take care of her. Penn then rushed back into the room, explaining that there were two dangerous looking individuals walking through Siden. He asked Marilyn, Talla, and Roswell to follow them and see why they were there. The three of them snuck out, but were spotted and confronted by Aria and Dex. They said they were looking for the group that killed Leon, who turned out to be the psycho that attacked Talla. Aria got tired of talking and shot Roswell in the shoulder, causing Talla to shoot her in the head and Marilyn to knock Dex out. They carried Roswell back into the base and dragged Dex inside before it was decided that Marilyn would take him back out and leave him at the edge of town. "Family Ties" Marilyn talked with Penn, asking him if he was sure his sister was still out there. He agreed, saying the apocalypse couldn't take her down. Later, she headed up to the roof to take watch and found Virginia crying on a ledge, she was successfully able to talk her down but she slipped. Luckily, Marilyn was able to pull her up before heading back down to the group with her. "Dance With Death" Talla had decided that they should take a small group and go for a supply run, since their stash was narrowing down. Marilyn, Tacoma, Penn, and Talla went to the school, Talla had said she'd found supplies there before but couldn't carry them by herself, and once there they split into two groups. Marilyn and Tacoma searched through the bottom area of the school. While they searched, the pair chatted very sparsly until they discovered a large cache of food, medicine and supplies - they also discovered a platter of rotting raw meat, which caused Tacoma to flee the room. Once in the hall, he became visibly sick and collapsed before revealing that he had been bitten to Marilyn. Shocked, Marilyn had no choice but to but him down. "Kamikaze" Penn, Talla, and new additions Maya and Lee hurried downstairs after hearing a gunshot and found Tacoma dead on the floor, Marilyn regretfully showed them his bite and the group then took the supplies they'd gathered and ran back to the base. Once there, Marilyn moved away from everyone else but was followed by Penn, she confided in him her guilt for killing Tacoma; Penn calmed her and after a moment, they had sex. Soon after that, they returned downstairs to mourn Tacoma. This was short lived however as Diana's group attacked the base, killing several of the survivors. In the end, only Marilyn, Penn, Talla, Texas, and Virginia escaped alive. Season 2 "Infected" She did not appear. "Arizona Wastes" She did not appear. "Terminus" Marilyn and the rest of the Siden survivors explored an abandoned building in the Arizona wasteland. She and Talla searched the second floor, finding a few bottles of beer. Marilyn commented on Penn's changed disposition, saying he seemed changed and very angry. Talla said that he had the right to be after losing his sister and home. The two began to leave before Marilyn was grabbed by a seemingly dead body, which was then actually killed. Penn asked them if they'd found anything but told them not to be so stupid when Talla suggested turning the beer they'd found into molotav cocktails. The group then heard an explosion in the distance and ran off to see what it was, they ran into another group and learned that Roswell was with them and still alive. Moments after, a member of the group named Finn reunited with Talla, who was actually his sister Lacey. "Homeward Bound" Marilyn followed along with the group, once at the temporary base she attempted to temper the situation between Penn and Finn, although Finn told her he needed to get over it or he'd get someone killed, and Marilyn told him to back off. The following morning, she awoke to find Talla had snuck off to return to Siden and marked Siden's location on Finn's map. "Murphy's Law" She opened the door for Texas when he finished searching the perimeter of the barn, the two of them chatted for a bit with Roswell and Liv, who asked if they should go searching for Finn and the others as they had been gone for a while. Marilyn told Liv no because Siden was so far away and they hadn't been gone long enough to really worry, which annoyed Liv. Later after Finn returned and he told the group that Talla, Jax, and Emily had been kidnapped she returned to Siden with the others. Penn, Virginia, and Roswell split up from the group, remaining in the woods, while Marilyn, Finn, Liv, and Texas journeyed into Siden. They came upon the zombified Emily, who was finally killed by Liv before she was separated from them, and then hurried inside the old base. Marilyn spotted smoke coming from a cabin in the woods and they next decided to head there, while they grew closer Texas spotted Talla and Jax running from the building and split from Finn and Marilyn to chase them. Having found Diana's hideout, Marilyn used a whistle to signal Penn and the others, who then began shooting into the air to draw the horde to Siden. The pair of them quickly decided to regroup with Penn and hurried to find him. "Waiting" During a dream, Marilyn prepared for a dinner with her boyfriend Nate Amaro. Upon his arrival, he gave her a christmas present, a necklace, and kissed her, telling her he loved her. After they moved to the kitchen and shared a drink, Nate briefly disappeared before reappearing as a zombie and attacking his former girlfriend, causing her to awaken in a frightened state. Roswell, who had been on a balcony near her, asked if she was alright but she ran out and hid by herself. Later she rejoined the group and explained to Finn what had happened between them and Diana, telling him how Leon had gone crazy and attacked Talla. She also told him about Aria and Dex, how they had let Dex leave, and he'd returned with Diana and their group and attacked Siden. "In Cold Blood" She did not appear. "Eye for an Eye" The group made their way to an abandoned camp, deciding to stay and rest for a bit. Marilyn pulled Penn away from the group after a bit, wanting to talk about the plan for Diana's group. Marilyn had grown tired of the fighting and senseless deaths, she attempted to convince Penn to change his mind and let the fighting go so they could move on and escape. He became enraged and soon forced Marilyn out of the group, demanding she leave. Hurt by this, Marilyn left without another word. While she traveled through the wasteland, she spotted Diana's group heading towards the camp. She decided to turn back and warn them but before she could return, the fighting started. A stray bullet hit Marilyn in the arm. Marilyn offered cover fire to her former group, trying to aid against Diana's forces. Once the fight was over and Diana was dead, Marilyn rejoined her friends and officially broke off her relationship with Penn. "Aleatory" Marilyn talked to Talla, glad that things had calmed down. She soon confessed that Penn had tried to force her out of the group, while she was saddened by this, Talla was angered. Soon the group heard a gunshot outside, Marilyn stayed behind while Talla left with a group to investigate. Season 3 "Reunion" While on a scavenging mission with Finn and Jax, Marilyn separated herself from the guys and checked an old house for supplies. While inside, she heard a strange banging from another room and investigated, then being attacked by two zombies. After one managed to knock her gun away, another grabbed her before Finn was able to save her. The pair killed the zombies and then decided to leave. Marilyn demanded to her companions that they leave for camp immediately, feeling the trip was a waste, and once they made it back to camp, she went off to lay down and be alone. Talla soon approached her, checking firstly if she has been bitten. She responded by laughing at the question and saying she wasn't lucky enough to be bitten and that being bitten would make it easy for her to end her life. Talla tried to pep talk Marilyn, trying to relate with her own situation of losing her husband and daughter. Marilyn revealed that she continues to blame herself for Penn's death, wondering if she'd agreed to fighting Diana, would he still be alive? When Talla tried to reassure her that Penn's anger following his sister's death was ultimately the cause of his death, Marilyn decided to leave to be on her own. "Too Far Gone" Marilyn rushed to the front gate of the camp when the group returned from scavenging, at first concerned by who the strangers were and then angered that the others brought them back with them. When Talla decided to let Tori and Jonny, Marilyn was angered and followed her up to the watchtower to question her decision, despite Tori's offer to help Virginia, she didn't trust them. When Talla agreed and said she didn't like it either, Jax stepped into the conversation and told them they needed to calm down and trust their friend's decisions, also pointing out that Roswell never would have let them come if he thought they'd be a danger to Virginia. Later the group heard two gunshots come from Virginia's cabin, Marilyn hurried to investigate and listened as Texas explained that Tori claimed Virginia had turned and bitten her, now both women were dead. Marilyn was shocked and saddened by the news, then leaving to tell Jax what happened. She attended Virginia's funeral, watching in silence. As it ended, she noticed Talla was missing and turned to Finn, asking where she was. "Memento Mori" After finishing her guard duty shift, Marilyn exited the watchtower and walked through camp. She spotted Roswell morning by Virginia's grave and approached him, hoping to comfort him. He at first asked her to leave him alone, saying that everyone kept bothering him, but as she tried to talk to him and convince him that he needed to stop pushing everyone away, he began to cry and admitted that he hadn't meant to kill Tori and just reacted without thinking. Marilyn tried to reassure him that it would be alright but before she knew it, Roswell pulled out a gun he'd stolen from the supplies. In Roswell's head, he was split between a decision - shoot himself to end his pain or shoot Marilyn because his unstable mind told him she was lying about everything being ok. "Regret" Marilyn attempted to talk down Roswell when he pulled his gun out, when he moved the gun to his head she tackled him and was accidentally shot. As she fell to the ground, Roswell quickly screamed for help and alerted the others. Finn, Talla, and Texas quickly rushed over, helping to get Marilyn into the cabin for Texas to operate while the others watched on. Marilyn tried to talk, still fully conscious, but was hushed by her pain. After Texas successfully removed the bullet and cauterized the wound, Marilyn and Talla talked. Marilyn told Talla what happened and tried to convince her not to blame Roswell for what happened, Talla didn't listen and told her that he had become too unpredictable and dangerous and she was going to kick him out of the group. Outside when Talla attempted to do this, Marilyn stepped forward and said she was also leaving if Roswell was being forced out because she had promised him she wouldn't give up on him, seeing a bit of herself in his grief over Virginia. Jax interrupted the argument and pointed out that Jonny and Vida were missing, while the group investigated the camp was attacked by a horde of zombies, Marilyn helped the others to try reinforcing the barricades before being forced out with the group. "If I Could Turn Back Time" She did not appear. "Absolution" Marilyn rested with the rest of the Siden group in an old diner, Texas checked her over to make sure she was doing alright. She reassured him the she was fine. Later when the group found a map in the diner, they planned to head to Rocheport. Finn made sure the group was fit to travel, making sure to specifically ask Marilyn if she was alright. She agreed and the group set off. As the group arrived they were quickly greeted by Vida, Liv, and newcomer AJ, they were being chased by a hostile group, the Runners. Things quickly escalated as Jonny singled out Roswell for killing Tori. The group's leader, Quebec, questioned him. Roswell explained, convincing the Runners that he had not maliciously killed Tori, and earned their forgiveness. Quebec was not swayed, "I don't you" he spoke out before shooting and killing Roswell. Marilyn quickly grabbed her gun, wanting to shoot Quebec in retaliation, but Jax grabbed and hugged her, stopping her from starting a new fight. Marilyn sadly helped the group carry Roswell into town, quietly telling him she was sorry and that she'd see him through, not wanting to give up on him. "New Constellations" Marilyn is very quiet and distant when the group discusses their next move. When Vida approaches, she tells the Siden group that the only way either group will survive is if they can find a way to come together. Firstly they discuss Quebec's fate, Marilyn is disgusted as they talk about executing him, saying that Roswell wouldn't want that. Liv retorts, saying that Roswell also wouldn't want to be dead. Marilyn is enraged by this and snaps, calling Liv a stupid bitch. Talla comes to Marilyn's side, saying that Liv didn't know Roswell as well as they did and that he wouldn't vote to kill Quebec. The group agrees, deciding to spare him. They follow Vida to officially meet the Runners. Marilyn later agrees to go with Kristy Huerta back to her community, hoping for a fresh start and a better life. Season 4 "Justice" Marilyn travels with the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community, lead by Kristy Huerta. When Kristy stops to take out two zombies, Marilyn compliments her on her skill. After arriving at Westhaven, Marilyn hands her guns in immediately when asked, showing a lot of trust and faith in the town and its people. Later as the group reflecting on what they'd seen in town, Marilyn said the town seemed unreal. Eileen arrived and introduced herself to the group, splitting them up and interviewing half of them while the other half were able to use the showers. Marilyn lingered behind while her half of the group went on to be interviewed by Eileen. Feeling overwhelmed, she shed a tear. Texas joined her and asked if she was alright, she at first tried to play it off but eventually confessed to feeling confused as to why everyone they'd lost couldn't have made it as well. After a brief conversation, Marilyn thanked Texas, kissing his cheek. The pair locked eyes and after a moment kissed. As someone else entered the room, they broke apart and left to get dressed. Eileen told the group that if they all stayed, Quebec would be jailed. Marilyn didn't object, feeling fine with the decision. Wandering the town, Marilyn came across a salon. She met Claire and talked with her, eventually asking if she'd mind giving her a haircut. Claire agreed and gave Marilyn a pixie cut as asked. Marilyn looked at herself in the mirror, getting emotional as she felt herself letting go of memories and people along with her hair. Claire comforted her, offering to be a shoulder if she ever needed one. Marilyn thanked her before deciding to check out the rest of the town, being directed to check out the restaurant in the town square. Marilyn ran in to Jax and Talla, and soon Finn, each seeming confused by her hair but ultimately complimenting it. They watched Craig and Fred cooking. Jax asked if they'd seen any of the Runners since splitting up before saying he wasn't sure if they could be trusted because of their relationships with Quebec. Marilyn attempted to convince Jax they wouldn't be trouble, saying they wanted Westhaven to work and that, while they might be upset about Quebec being locked up, upset was one thing and trouble making was another. Jax responded, saying they saw how Quebec being upset about Roswell turned out. Marilyn became annoyed and walked off, saying she wasn't hungry and wanted to be alone. "Around Every Corner" Marilyn found Texas observing some kids playing. He admitted feeling it was crazy to see kids playing and never expected to see that again. Marilyn said Westhaven had her thinking and she didn't want the town to make them feel somber in regards to the things and people they'd lost. She told him that they should focus on the future but keep living and growing for everything they'd lost. Marilyn then mentioned the kiss from the day before, saying it felt right. Texas agreed and they both wondered if they should give a relationship a shot. They walked off and talked as they left. "Corruption" Marilyn met Lacey at a cafe in town. They talked, catching up on what they'd been up to since settling into Westhaven. Marilyn asked about Jax and Finn. Lacey tells her that she and Jax plan on starting a family and that Finn is adjusting well. Marilyn finally admits that she feels on edge in the town, feeling out of place in such a calm environment. Lacey agrees, saying she's expecting trouble at every moment. Later Eileen calls the residents of Westhaven to the town square, informing them that Craig and Petra have been kidnapped by a hostile group of survivors. She tells Kristy to take a small group with her, Marilyn volunteers but isn't chosen to come along. "How Far We've Fallen" Marilyn was briefly seen after overhearing Texas and Tessa confessing their feelings for each other. She seemed to be happy for them, deciding to leave them to have their moment before leaving. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marilyn has killed. *Canada (zombified) *Tacoma (out of mercy) *Dex *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes *Her name is a play on of her homestate, Maryland. Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Siden Survivors